Vehicles, such as automobiles, may include equipment for protecting passengers from the impact of collisions, for example, safety belts, airbags and energy absorption mechanisms. It can be desired to control equipment such as airbags to adjust to certain collision conditions, such as collision forces on a vehicle which cause movement of passengers within the vehicle.
A frontal impact is an impact that occurs when two vehicles strike each other approximately head on. An oblique impact occurs when a vehicle frontally strikes an object such as another vehicle at an angle of fifteen to thirty degrees with respect to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Today's vehicles are generally good at protecting occupants in a frontal offset impacts. However, in an oblique impacts, and even in some frontal impacts, augmented ejection mitigation and side impact protection is desirable.